Sheltering
by Lady Danar
Summary: [WillAllan] Will and Allan shelter during a storm on their way to Scarborough but do they ever get there? Please R&R.


**Sheltering** _(sorry about the title - I'm awful at titles)_

**Please be nice. This is my first slashy fic as well as my first robin hood fic. Review are love and deserve Creme Eggs.**

"Okay, so remember when you mentioned Scarborough, then I said 'let's go to Scarborough'?"

Will looked at Allan sheepishly through his wet fringe and nodded slightly.

"I'm not being funny but I expected you to know the way!"

"I do know the way! It's north... north-east-ish." Will flicked a strand of wet hair off his forehead; they'd been walking in the pouring rain for hours and it still wasn't relenting. It was almost as if it was following them.

"C'mon horsey... nice horsey." Allan was trying to coax (read as drag) the horse from under the shelter of a tree. He stopped, breathing heavily. Will shouted from about 50 yards further on.

"I've found a cave!"

Allan once again tried to drag the horse away; it obviously didn't connect the word cave with the word dry. He raised an eyebrow at the dripping mare. "Why the long face?"

* * *

Several hours later the two men were sitting in the cave, wrapped only in the two thread bare blankets they had mananged to grab before leaving whilst watching the rain hammer down in front of the cave mouth. They're clothes were at the back of the cave drying on a rock. 

This wasn't how they had imagined their first night of freedom.

"How 'bout a game o' cards?" proffered Allan. Will glared at him.

"The cards were in the pack on the horse." The afore mentioned horse, which had run off at the first strike of lightning. Will was shuffling uneasily, adjusting and readjusing his blanket. "Do you think the clothes will be dry yet?" He almost asked 'do you think we should go back' but Allan had gotten up to check on the clothes, he shook his head. Unlike Will he was relaxed, with his blanket tied neatly around his waist and his handsome eyes reveiling only calm.

"We should go back!" Will suddenly blurted out. Allan twisted round, there was no suprise in his eyes.

"I know." It was Will's turn to be suprised. "It's rather obvious and to be quite honest I want to go back too but I think we'd better wait until the rain's stopped." He smiled meakly and walked up to the entrance, the muscles in his shoulders and back rippling gently. Will shuffled uncomfortably again before giving in and standing up, wrapping his blanket around his waist, mirroring Allan. He leaned against the rock with the clothes stawn against it and poked the damp material of Allan's shirt. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"You're quiet." Stated Allan, still turned away facing the rain Will grunted slightly in response, still feeling slightly exposed in the little cave yet he wasn't as cold as before. It was getting quite warm despite his lack of any proper clothing. He shifted uneasily. Allan turned around and flashed that cheeky grin of his. "Are you thinking naugthy things about Djaq?" he said it in a patronisng yet still jokey way, as ever _typical_ Allan.

Will blinked. _I'm thinking naughty things about someone.

* * *

_

They were back and it had been days since they had arrived back to find that Marian had died, or not, as Allan had brilliantly pointed out. The gang were back together sitting together in the woods as it had always been except Robin and Marian were in Locksley probably doing _something_ that would really annoy both Much and Gisborne. Much himself was sitting moodily against a tree poking at the fire. Allan was talking to Djaq whilst Will was writing to his family however he _did_ keeping looking up and gazing in their direction. Djaq laughed, making Will shift uncomfortably and scratch his neck.

"Will?" Djaq was calling him over, "You can't sit all on your own."

As Will walked over he saw Much grab a blanket and drape it over him, Much saw him glance in his direction.

"I'm gettin' a blanket before you lot grab them all, what ever happened to the ones you took?" Will shifted his shirt sheepishly.

"I told you," said Allan, "The horse ran off with them." Flashing Will a grin that made him go and sit back down by his tree.

Djaq looked up. "It's going to rain. We'd better find a cave to shelter in."

Allan flashed another grin at Will making him scratch his neck again. This one also made him cross his legs along the leafy ground beneath him. He then saw Allan's lips curve up into a little smiling and wished he couldn't always tell what the outlaw was thinking.

**So, what did you? Reviews are love.**


End file.
